Truth or Psych
by Mesa-writer
Summary: Lassiter has Shawn in the Interrogation room because he has proof that shawn is no psychic. But why isn't Shawn worried? How is Chief Vick involed? Read to find out.
1. Interrogation Room Poker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any associated Character.**

**At the very first i want to thank my betareader :**

**Olivia94**

**And now have fun reading this story and please review.**

**

* * *

**"Alright Spencer, we have been here for three hours. When are you going to start telling us all about your lies?" Head Detective Carlton Lassiter said.

"Did you know, Lassie, that pineapples sometimes have the effect of a truth serum on me?" The Santa Barbara Police Department's Head Psychic, Shawn Spencer, retorted.

"But enough. I agree with you, I confess." Shawn paused. "I lied two years ago when I told Buzz that bananas are better than pineapples. Oh, and while we are talking, could we order some Chinese food? Maybe throw in a coffee for you and a pineapple smoothie for me?"

That caused Lassiter to lose his temper. "Spencer, stop with that nonsense. I'm talking about your lie about being psychic."

Putting on a serious face Shawn said, "I can only ask you: Where is your proof?"

"Your mother told us that you were never psychic."

"That's your only argument? I haven't seen her for several years and my psychic ability developed after she left."

Upon hearing this Carlton began to smile, but he didn't say anything. Instead it was Juliet O'Hara who revealed the reason for Lassiter's mood:

"Well, you see, after we heard that we sent somebody to install a bug in your office while you were with us at a crime scene—more specifically the one of the Miller-murder."

"And we have learned much about your so-called psychic abilities." Continued Lassiter.

"Here is a small sample of what was recorded." Said Juliet as she started the small handheld recorder.

"_Come on Gus, you know I am no psychic. I need to investigate the crime scene again." Shawn's voice came from the small device._

_Gus retorted, "SHAWN! If you really need to then take your bike. I have to study the material for the new medication called Hexometapentophin. You know, for my other job." _

"_Give me the Car and I leave you alone. Or do I have to use my own keys and 'borrow' the car? Come on, Gus! I promise to bring back a banana- smoothie and a blueberry muffin for you." The jingling sound of Gus's keys being thrown and the closing of a door revealed Gus's decision._

"Wow, I am impressed. But still, that isn't enough reason for me to be worried about being thrown in jail." Said Shawn, putting his feet on the table and leaning back in his chair.

His words surprised the two detectives and their shock showed on their faces.

After regaining her poker face, Juliet asked: "What makes you so sure? You are facing charges of fraud, Private investigation without license, lying to the police, and obstruction of justice. What is your trump card that lets you believe you will walk out of the station as a free man?"

"Oh, that's easy: I did none of the things that I am accused of. However your problem is quite real. But enough of that, Lassie, when do I get my smoothie? " Countered Shawn.

"Our problem?" Asked a perplexed Lassiter.

" Yep. Your big problem is the one that could get you fired or at least suspended without payment. And I know that for you, Jules, either way would suck, as you don't have much in savings. You always send a third of you salary to your Mom to support her." Spoke a serious Shawn.

"Wha- . _How_ do you know that? I never told anyone." Stuttered a shaken Juliet O'Hara.

Meanwhile, a slightly stunned Carlton Lassiter thought he heard some commotion upstairs in the Department. He chose to ignore it, as he had given the policeman outside a standing order that no one was allowed to enter the interrogation or observation room. Instead he asked Shawn:

"Despite the question as to how you know something so personal about O'Hara, what is our problem?"

After that was said both Detectives looked to Shawn in anticipation of his answer, but all they saw was a smile on Shawn's face.

Against all expectation came the answer, not from Shawn, but from behind them.

"Your Problem is _me_, Detectives!"

Hearing that both Lassiter and Juliet spun around and what they saw spooked them:

In the door stood the Chief of the Santa Barbara Police Department, Karen Vick, with a furious look on her face.


	2. You Reap What You Sow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any associated Character.**

**At the very first i want to thank my betareader :**

**Olivia94**

**And now have fun reading this story and please review.**

* * *

In Shawn's opinion, it was a moment that every artist would like:

The best detective-duo of the Santa Barbara Police Department—consisting of the hard, efficient, Carlton " Lassie-face" Lassiter, and cute-and-innocent-but-sometimes-aggressive Juliet "Jules" O'Hara—cowering at the interrogation table in front of their boss, the Chief of the Department, the caring and strict Karen "the mother hen" Vick.

The normally outspoken Carlton was so surprised and shocked that he remained silent. On the other hand, if one looked at his partner one could see that, though she was also shocked, she didn't shutdown her brain: she began processing what happened just a moment ago.

" Hello, Karen. I wondered how long it would take until you put that dramatic entry of yours in motion," Said Shawn, as the duo regained their control over their bodies.

"Hello to you too, Shawn. I hope you have gathered all necessary information, because there is no way to explain why you are walking free when the whole department knows about your arrest and interrogation; and, though only a small group of people know about the records of the bug-which was illegal by the way, detectives-there are rumors all over the place. If you did not complete your task I have to think which detective I will fire for destroying three years of undercover work." Now Vick was shooting daggers with her eyes at her stumped detectives. "But first things first. Here is what we will do: All four of us go into my office where Shawn will give me his report. Then, we will make an arrest depending who is the one who has talked to the bad guys like drug smugglers and thieves of our actions to catch them. After that I will talk with Shawn alone about what your punishment shall be." After this was said Karen looked at everyone again with her strict eyes and went to the door.

Taking that as an order to go as well, the other three followed her.

Three minutes later, they walked into Vick's office under the questioning eyes of all personal in the hall of the police department.

Chief Vick closed the door. "Please sit down." Said Vick as she moved to close the cover of the windows.

After she finished, she sat down in her comfortable chair and looked Shawn right in the eyes. "Please, Shawn, your report. I want to know what you gathered during your mission. Oh, and for the better understanding of Detectives Lassiter and O'Hara, you are allowed to reveal the details of your task."

And Shawn began his report by grabbing his favorite fish: the glass one of the Chief's desk. He began to play Finding Nemo, causing Juliet's eyes to jump when she realized he was stalling.

Five.

Five minutes did Lassiter last until he exploded and yelled at Shawn to begin, as he wanted to put him in to jail all morning.

Five centimeters was the height Shawn jumped, surprised by Lassie-face's yell.

Five big shards were left over from the glass fish that Shawn dropped.

Five doses of Valium did Vick want to order.

Five minutes was the minimum time Juliet her imaginary hug with Shawn to last.

Then suddenly Shawn began talking:

"Two years ago the Chief had a discussion with the mayor about ineffective police work, especially in the anti-drug operations. It was determined that someone tipped the criminals off about the actions that were to be taken.

But to reveal the traitor, the chief declared that someone above all suspicion should be sent in undercover.

At first there was only one candidate: My father."

"Sorry to interrupt you, Spencer but you are here and not your father. So what happened that he was not chosen?" asked Carlton.

"It is simple: he happened. When Karen asked him he declined, but after that he recommended me despite our differences. I think the honor of the SBPD was more important to him then correcting my faults and mistakes. As for why he knew I would be able to go undercover, well he tortured-trained me as a kid, trying to mold me into the perfect cop. And he did achieve some of that plan. In combination with my natural photographic memory, he trained me to notice everything around me and automatically deduce facts from the evidence," Continued Shawn.

"Shawn, is this the way your 'visions' are created? Just plain observation and deduction?" came from a buffed Juliet. Her opinion of Shawn was changing now that she understood what he actually did. Gone was Shawn the crazy-mumbo-jumbo-psychic, in his place there was just the funny and 'normal' Shawn who did the same job only better, much better.

Shawn grinned hearing her question, and answered her that, in a nutshell, it was just the two things and returned to the report.

"Back on track. So it was fortunate that you and your former flame, Lassie, called me in, and to avoid arrest I played a Psychic. Chief Vick watched me during the whole case and after conversing with my dad I was called in again and she asked me if I would like to help her with the problem. Weighing the pros and cons I decided well… I guess you know what I chose."

Carlton decided to state the obvious: "You chose to continue to play the department, expect for Chief Vick."

"Yes, that's part of it. But now for the solution: James McGregor, 32, Sgt., anti-drug task force. Selling information to the Marnelli-Cartel and the Evans-drug ting. He makes a small fortune with it, and has no remorse about hurting other officers."

"Okay, let get his ass into a cell. Sadly we have no dungeon for such bastards. Oh, and Detectives… we will talk about your punishment after we passed this crisis." Stated Karen Vick in a final tone, walking with secure steps to the door and looking expectantly to the other three.

"Are you coming to help, or should I search for some other underlings?"


End file.
